Someday, When My Dreams Come True
by RockDiva
Summary: When Maddie starts dreaming that she's a princess, it leads her to wonder who her prince could be. MaddieEsteban pairing. The first of 3 stories. Now Complete!
1. My Heart Will Start Skipping a Beat

I do not claim to own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its characters.

Also, I do not claim to own the song "Someday My Prince Will Come" or any of its lyrics.

* * *

"Presenting Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine…our new princess."

"Our princess?" Maddie gasped for air as the people cheered her fame.

"And presenting our crown prince…" The crowd grew silent. Maddie struggled to hear the name but it was useless. Finally, curiosity got the best of her. She turned to see who the prince was…

"Maddie!" Liam's annoying voice broke through Maddie's dreams. "Maddie, mom says wake up now!"

"Fine, I'm up." Maddie rolled over and sighed, "It's no like I wanted to know who my prince was anyways."

* * *

Another afternoon brought Maddie to her home away from home, standing behind the Tipton candy counter. Normally, Maddie wouldn't be too bothered by her job which involved too many hours for too little money. But lately she felt a restlessness she couldn't explain. Maddie had tried to shake the feeling. Maddie had tried to shake the feeling, but didn't know how…or even why it had even taken hold to begin with. Yet, she did have her suspicions of what could possibly be causing her discontent.

She watched on as one of them walked through the hotel door. "London, shouldn't you have spent today studying instead of shopping? Sister Maria's final is tomorrow."

"Well what about you? You're not studying," London retorted.

"That's because I spent all day yesterday studying, and I'll probably study some more when I get home tonight."

"Fine. I'll go do some studying. But at least I'll look fabulous in my new outfit while I do."

"That is so like her," Maddie remarked after the Tipton heiress had walked away.

"Yes, it is," came the familiar accent of Esteban. "But it is not Miss London's fault that she was born with such social status. Perhaps you to would see things differently if you were practically a princess."

_Practically a princess._ The words made Maddie's heart jump as she remembered her dream.

Esteban noticed the odd expression on her face, "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you by what I said." He continued to stumble for the right words, "What I mean is of course you are a princess in your own way…Ayos Meo."

"It's okay, Esteban. Almost nothing you've ever said could offend me." She took a deep breath and as she exhaled, it almost seemed as if the feelings of restlessness left too. Esteban's words made sense to her, "You're right. I guess I shouldn't be too quick to judge London."

"Now that's the Maddie I know. Uh-oh. New guest checking in. I must go." As he rushed by, his hand accidentally brushed Maddie's. Without warning, her heart jumped again.

"What just happened?" she wondered to herself. She pushed the thought aside, however, and went back to doing her job.

* * *

Maddie opened her eyes to a new day. She smelled breakfast and new she had to get ready for school. But all she could think about was her dream. For the fourth night in a row, she had dreamed that she was a princess, but every time it was the same. She awoke before catching site or sound of her prince.

"I have to tell someone," she thought, but who? Esteban came immediately to mind, causing her heart to race at the thought. "I can't tell him!" she panicked. "What would he say? What would he think? Why do I care?" That last question struck an uneasy chord. Before allowing herself to be overwhelmed with thoughts and wonderings, she moved onto the next person she could tell. And here she stopped, satisfied with her decision.

* * *

Maddie listened intently as Carey Martin, the hotel singer, practiced for her upcoming show, "What is this, I feel your kiss, and suddenly I'm lost inside your… loving touch, you wake me up. I don't even mind the years I've missed…I see my prince."

The music stopped. "I think I like this arrangement better. Quick break guys," Carey stepped down from the small stage and joined Maddie at the table where she was sitting.

"I loved the song, Carey."

"Really? Not too juvenile?"

"Not at all. Actually, it's kind of ironic. I wanted to talk to you about this dream I've had every night this week. In it I'm a princess about ready to see my prince."

"That is ironic. So who's your prince?"

"That's just it. Every time I'm about to find out I wake up."

Carey smiled knowingly, "Sweetie, this is just something that almost every girl at your age goes through. You're 16 and a half. Before you know it, you'll be growing up and going to college and starting a family of your own with someone special. It's only normal that you should start dreaming of who that special someone might be."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. And just give it some time. You may find out who he is tomorrow, or it may be a few years from now," Carey reassured her.

"So, I guess I'll find my love someday."

"And until then, be happy with who you are and what you have already."

"Thanks, Carey." She hugged the woman who was practically a second mother to her. "I guess I should get back to work."

"Me too."

Maddie walked out into the lobby. As she did, she stumbled into Esteban. As he helped her stand back up straight, and fumbled for an apology, she felt her heart doing cartwheels.

She smiled, offered her own apology, and watched him rush back to what he was doing. She had come to an understanding about her dream. "Now if only I could sort through this," she said…her eyes still following Esteban.


	2. Somewhere, Waiting For Me

Author Note- In the next few chapters, when Maddie is dreaming, she's aware inside her dream that it isn't real. I chose to take this approach since it's more of a subconcious atmosphere. Plus, I've experienced firsthand that you can be dreaming and still know it's a dream. Hope that makes sense. If not, sorry for wasting your time!

* * *

Maddie stood in the palace garden. Everything was so tranquil. Her eyes studied the surroundings, taking in every detail. Suddenly, she caught sight of someone coming towards her…it was Esteban! Only, he was dressed as a palace servant.

"Esteban?"

"I am here to serve, my lady," he bowed slightly.

"Esteban, it's just me. Maddie."

Yes, but one should not speak to the future princess in such an informal manner."

"I honestly don't care. Just speak to me normally," Maddie pleaded. "You're one of my closest friends. And until now, I've been all alone here, waiting to finally meet my prince."

"But it's not time for you to meet with him," he added more softly, "formally that is. But I know he's waiting eagerly for you too."

"So you know who my prince is! Could you tell me?"

"I'm not sure if you're ready to know," Esteban confessed.

"I'm more than ready. You can trust me," Maddie coaxed.

Esteban couldn't resist, "I've never had reason to doubt you. The truth is, your prince is…"

* * *

Esteban softly nudged Maddie. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly, realizing that she had fallen asleep on the job!

"I don't think Moseby saw. But still, Maddie are you okay?" he asked with such concern that it might make those listening in just a little bit suspicious.

Maddie-not hearing the tone of his voice- could not hide her disappointment. She had been so close to finding out this time. She finally answered, "I'm okay. I guess I've just been working a little harder than usual lately," it was the only excuse that she could come up with since she really couldn't explain to even herself why she had just zoned out.

"Well, as they say in my country: Nickel for your Dreams?"

"I was dreaming about us," the words spilled out before she had a chance to stop them.

_Us. _It had flowed out so naturally. Suddenly fearful, Maddie looked up at Esteban to see his reaction. To her surprise, he was smiling.

"Was it a good dream?" he asked unfazed.

"A very good dream. We were just talking like we always do. Friend to friend," she hoped that she didn't seem too obvious that she was trying to straighten out that the dream had had no significance other than their being friends. Either way, it worked.

"Then you should be happy. It's always a good sign when a friend has a good dream about another friend. Well, I am glad that you are okay," Esteban said before leaving to attend to Mr. Moseby's bidding.

"That was so sweet…and completely innocent. Like we both said: "friend"." However, Maddie might not have been so convinced had she been able to see the disappointed expression on Esteban's face as he walked away.

* * *

A loud chorus of "congratulations" heralded Maddie and London as they entered the Tipton lobby. It was their last day of school.

Mr. Moseby came up to them, "At first I didn't think we'd ever make it to see this day." He was obviously referring to the beginning of the school year when the two girls first learned that London would be joining Maddie at her school. "To you, Maddie, congratulations on surviving an entire year with London." He leaned over and whispered so London couldn't hear, "And for watching out for her through it all." It was plain to see that he felt a fatherly attachment to London and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy!" Maddie said truthfully.

"Spending an entire year with you was no walk in the park for me either," London answered back.

"And as for you, London," Moseby continued, "I want you to know I've never been more proud of you or your accomplishments than I am right now."

"3 cheers for Maddie and London," Zack and Cody yelled at the same time.

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Yay me!" London added at the end.

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Yay me!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Yay me!" London continued although everyone else had stopped, "Yay me!"

"London! Zack and Cody said _three _cheers. They're finished," Maddie told her.

"Oh right. I knew that." Changing the subject, "Anyways. Daddy said that I could have an end of school party this weekend."

"Oh no," Moseby panicked remembering the last time London through a large party at the Tipton. "What kind of party are we talking about?"

"That's the cool part. It's one of those murder mystery thingies. Daddy already hired a professional company to set it up. They'll be here Friday."

"Wow, London! That is so cool! I've always wanted to do one of those," Zack said excitedly.

"I must admit that does sound fun," Moseby confessed.

"You're all invited. There'll be teams of two. So half of you will put your name in a bowl, and the other half will take turns drawing. It'll be so much fun…yay me!" London's excitement was growing by the second.

"Well, then why don't we get started on drawing teams now," Moseby suggested. He then picked half of them to write down there names to place in a bowl.

Maddie was one of the one's chosen to write down her name. As she waited for everyone else to finish up, she noticed that Esteban had pulled London off to one side. She watched in astonishment as Esteban pulled out a jewelry case containing a rather stylish necklace. He handed it to London, who squealed with joy and gave him a quick hug.

Maddie was more confused than ever. Not only did she wonder why Esteban had suddenly bestowed such a gift on London, she also felt a sting of jealousy. Perhaps this is why he had been so concerned that Maddie not criticize London.

Matters worsened for her, when moments later, Maddie heard Esteban's voice from behind her, "Guess what, Maddie. I drew your name. We get to be a team."

She forced a smile, "That's great, Esteban! Well, I promised my mom I'd come straight home after stopping here. She wants to celebrate. You know, 2 years down 2 to go. Something silly like that," she laughed nervously trying to hide her eagerness to escape.

Esteban noticed that something wasn't right, but didn't question her, "I understand."

"I guess I'll see you at the party," she turned and left.

"I'll be waiting," the words seemed to be whispered from his heart.


	3. A Thrilling Moment Pt 1

Author note- this chapter was so much longer than the others, that I decided to split it into 2 parts. Also, I think it could help with the dramatic tension. For fun, see if you can figure out who the killer is before the others do! (My apologies if the killer seems too obvious.)

* * *

Maddie sat upon the fountain's edge, staring at her reflection in the water. She suddenly noticed Esteban's reflection standing over her own.

"I'm in no mood to talk, Esteban."

"Please don't shut me out. I know something's wrong and I want to help."

"I feel trapped in this dream! Every night I'm here. It's almost become real to me," she desperately tried to explain.

"But it's not real. Is that the problem? You want it to be?"

Maddie stared at him, "Yes. I want everything to come true. The only thing outside this dream that's real is…you."

There was silence between them for a moment. Maddie glanced at the water, noticing how their reflections seemed to mingle as one.

"Maddie, there's something you should know about this dream," Esteban had no sooner begun than Maddie's alarm had gone off.

As she readied for the day, she wondered about her dream. Again, the thought occurred to her that Esteban was in her dreams almost every night. It was a matter that had never crossed her mind before, but now seemed highly peculiar to her curious heart. Could it be that all her dreams were trying to tell her was she was crushing on the Latin bellhop? It would be a new and somewhat frightful revelation if it proved to be true. Therefore, she decided not to consider it for the time being.

* * *

"This is how it works," explained the professional event coordinator. "There is already a "killer" among you. The goal is for you to find out who it is before they stop you from finding out. As customary, you'll all be allowed to a nice dinner before the "murder" occurs."

"Wow, this sounds kind of gruesome. Should I be scared?" Corrie, one of Maddie and London's friends, asked.

"Corrie, it's not real. It's just pretend," Margaret, their other friend, explained.

"Oh, that's good!"

"Now, if you'll all proceed to the dining area," instructed the coordinator.

* * *

They all sat at the long table, waiting for the first course to arrive. They were enjoying each others company while they still could.

"C'mon, Cody. Can't you just switch with me? I'd rather be with mom. I don't feel safe with Moseby," Zack begged to switch partners.

"You know, I _am _sitting right here. Besides, I think I'd make a good detective."

"Yeah and I have a 4.0 G.P.A." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Zack, behave. You and Mr. Moseby will have fun…that is unless you get picked off by the killer," Carey's pep talks weren't always the best.

Zack wasn't the only one doubting the reliability of his partner. A few seats down, Margaret was in over her head with Lance.

"For the last time, Lance. I don't think the killer is going to use a water gun!"

Maddie laughed slightly as she overheard them. She knew how Margaret must feel, but still found it a bit amusing.

"I have not heard you laugh all day," Esteban observed.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess I've been so preoccupied with…" she suddenly felt no need to defend herself. "You're right. I hadn't laughed 'til just now." She was about to mention something about the necklace, but dinner was served forcing her to wait.

For the most part, during dinner they kept their thoughts to themselves. Excepting there were a few outbursts from Corrie like, "I hold my fork just like London Tipton!" or "London Tipton likes mashed potatoes too!" Maddie almost felt sorry for London, who was teamed up with Corrie for the entire night. However, the thought of the necklace kept her from feeling too sorry.

"And now for desert," Patrick announced. Gary and Rich followed, pushing carts with trays.

Suddenly, the all of the lights went out. There was panic among them as they tried to see what was happening. Before they could, the lights came back on and they saw Patrick lying on the floor.

"The killer got Patrick," Zack yelled the obvious.

They heard the voice of the coordinator over what seemed to be an intercom, "There is a killer among you. None of you are safe."

Everyone glanced at one another, each suspicious of the people around them. After a little hesitation, they split into their teams and began searching the room for clues.

Margaret stooped down beside Patrick and felt something on his back. After inspecting it, she stood back up, "It's gunpowder."

"That means he was shot," Cody replied.

"Where's Lance!" Corrie pointed out that the lifeguard was missing.

"He said he needed to visit the little lifeguard's pool," Margaret covered for her partner.

"Likely story," Zack accused.

"But it's the truth…I hope," there was worry in Margaret's voice.

They heard a noise in the lobby. Everyone, except Maddie, scattered to see what it was.

Esteban noticed that Maddie wasn't with him, "Maddie, why are you still standing here?" He followed her gaze. "A clue!"

Maddie covered his mouth, "Shh! Do you want everyone to come running back in here?" He shook his head "no" so she released her hand. "Now look closely. I found this caught in one of the cupcakes," she produced an artificial nail that was painted pink.

"Wow, that is amazing detective work, Maddie. I'm impressed." His hand slipped from the position where it had been resting on the desert cart, causing a lid to fly off of a tray that held a pie.

"Gunpowder?" Maddie noticed gunpowder spilled all over the pie. "Something's really wrong." She heard voices from the lobby. She put the cupcake back, keeping the nail, and grabbed the tray with the pie. "Quick! Grab the lid and let's get out of here!" Esteban and Maddie made a break for it before the others got there. "We have to lay low, Esteban. If the killer notices the slightest thing out of place, they might put one and one together and come after us." Maddie then mumbled sarcastically, "That is if she's even smart enough to put one and one together."

"What do you mean? You know who the killer is?"

"I have my suspicions. First, let's look at the evidence. Gunpowder spilled in the pie, that means it was just a set up. The killer framed the crime scene to appear like the weapon used was a gun. My guess is they had a sack of gunpowder handy."

"But they must have gotten hungry, gone for the desert, and spilled some of the sack on accident! Ooh…we are good at this!" Esteban cheered.

"Exactly. And my guess is that in all the panic to try and quickly cover up the mistake, London lost one of her nails," Maddie smiled confidently.

"Wait, you think Miss London is the killer?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's her party and she loves to be the center of attention."

"But I don't think it's her," Esteban argued.

There again, Maddie sensed a defensive tone in Esteban's voice. "Esteban, think about the nail. It's artificial. London almost always wears artificial nails. And it's pink. She's wearing a pink outfit."

"I still think it's too obvious."

Maddie was about to say something back when they heard a blood curdling scream. They followed it until they reached London's suite. London and Corrie were standing outside in the hall. London was holding her finger while Corrie was apologizing.

"What happened?"

"Corrie slammed the door on my hand. Now I'm missing a nail," London explained.

"A nail huh?" Maddie gave Esteban a slight glance.

"I'm so sorry, London. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I didn't even know your hand was there," Corrie continued.

"Wait! Why were the two of you in there to begin with?" Maddie questioned.

"We needed a safe place to talk strategy. Where were you and Esteban when we were in the lobby looking for Lance?" London asked. "Don't think I didn't notice you weren't there."

_She's on to us_, Maddie thought to herself. She decided not to risk developing the subject any further. "Fine, we're even. You know, we'll solve this case faster if we work as 1 big team."

"Ooh! I like that plan," London agreed enthusiastically. "What do you think, Corrie?"

"I agree with you on anything, London."

"Fine, the two of you go that way and we'll go this way. And we'll call each other if we come across even the slightest thing suspicious."

"Deal!"

The two teams went in opposite directions. As Esteban and Maddie made it around the corner, Maddie stopped and shushed Esteban.

"Let's watch for a minute," she whispered. The two carefully peered around the corner. Maddie's suspicions were confirmed when they saw London creep back to her suite, quickly lock the door, and then leave again. "Aha! See, she's clearly hiding something," Maddie loved it when she was right.

"Okay, so that is a bit odd. But the only way to find out is by searching her room. But now we can't."

"Oh yes we can. We'll just have to use a little trick I learned from Zack and Cody," she said as she pointed towards one of the vents.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. A Thrilling Moment Pt 2

Author Note- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Here's part two of the murder mystery. Although the end of this chapter could do sufficiently enough for the final wrap-up (unless your a die hard perfectionist like me!), there will be one more chapter to tie up a couple of loose ends and also to set into motion events for the next story in the trilogy.

* * *

As Maddie and Esteban crawled through the vents, the other teams were following their leads.

"Mr. Moseby, scouring the rooms looking for where the killer might have stashed the weapon is silly…and isn't getting us anywhere! We need a real clue," Zack complained. "I think we should follow Lance. Keep a close eye on him."

"Sorry, Zack, but I really don't think it's Lance. I distinctly remember him drinking atleast 10 glasses of water. Chances are he really did have to use the bathroom. And what's more, when we found him in the lobby, he was trailing toiler paper," Mr. Moseby protested.

"Maybe he did it on purpose."

"Moseby makes a good point about the lobby," Cody said as he and Carey joined the other two in the stairwell. "If you remember right, neither Maddie or Esteban were with us."

"Well, as your mother, I say you're both wrong. I have a feeling that the killer is…"

"Who?" The others asked still climbing the stairs. Finally, they turned around and noticed that Carey was gone.

They all screamed as they ran up the stairs as fast as possible. They stopped once they got far enough that'd they'd hopefully be safe.

"Well, now we know mom wasn't the killer," Zack laughed nervously.

"Not funny, Zack. Now I'm all alone," Cody responded.

"Nonsense. You're joining our team," Moseby insisted.

"But what if he's the killer?" Zack argued.

"How could I be? I was in front of you the entire time and mom was behind you," Cody defended himself.

"Boys, please. Now's not the time to argue. Your mother would want us to stick together. So let's find that killer."

"Let's do it for mom!" Zack exclaimed.

"For mom!" Cody agreed.

* * *

Maddie and Esteban searched London's suite for something significant to prove her guilty. Before long they found something extremely incriminating…the gun lay under London's bed.

Before Maddie had a chance to brag, Esteban began bragging for himself, "I knew she was innocent."

"Innocent? I can't believe this! I don't even care anymore that you bought her a necklace or feel like you have to defend herm but it doesn't change the fact that London's the killer!"

"Necklace?" Esteban's voice sounded panicky. "What does that have to do with this? I'm just saying, if we know that the gun was just a set up than why would London frame herself?

"Maybe she's just hiding the gun until she can find someone to frame," Maddie suggested.

"Then where's the gunpowder? I just think something doesn't add up."

Maddie finally stopped and thought about Esteban's words. She took a moment to replay the dinner scene in her mind. Suddenly it came to her, "You're right! London _isn't _the killer. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. I think she's the one being framed. And I think she's being framed by…" Her words were cut short by a commotion out in the hall.

They unlocked the door and opened it to see the others. Maddie counted, "Wait, where's Carey?"

"She's no longer with us," Moseby sniffled overdramatically.

"And Margaret?"

"She was about to tell me who the killer is but the killer got her first. Now she's gone up to that great pool in the sky," Lance answered.

"Lance, it's not real," Maddie said.

"No, I mean they're up on the roof having a pool party."

London butted in, "Hey! Why were you in my suite? And how you'd get in? I locked it."

"Why'd you lock it?" Maddie eyed her suspiciously.

"So that no one could get in, duh!"

"Esteban and I know differently. If you'll all step into London's suite, we think we can prove her guilty." Everyone followed Maddie's instructions.

Esteban was confused, "But I thought…"

"Play along," Maddie whispered. After everyone was situated, Maddie produced the gun. "Here we have the weapon used, or is it?"

"There were gunpowder stains on Patrick's uniform," Cody answered.

"But can anyone explain the gunpowder stains in this pie?" Maddie motioned for Esteban to show everyone the pie. "We also found this stuck in a cupcake near the pie." She showed them the pink nail.

"London is missing a nail! Look!" Zack exclaimed.

"But that was an accident," London defended herself.

"Was it London? Was it really?" Maddie purposely put London on the spot.

"Are you saying I slammed the door on my hand on purpose?"

"No. I'm saying Corrie first placed the gun under your bed and then slammed the door on your hand all in an attempt to frame you. Corrie's the killer!" Maddie pointed at her friend.

"But you haven't proven anything against me," Corrie argued.

"Not yet. But I can. Let's start with your fingers. What? Afraid to show everyone?

Corrie hesitated, but finally showed her fingers proving that she was missing an artificial nail as well. "But mine are blue, not pink."

"Which is a pretty bold move for a girl who's wearing pink," Maddie pointed out.

"See, I told you it would clash," London remarked, obviously not following along completely. "I told her that when she borrowed my blue nail polish while we were talking strategy."

"Looks like the gig is up…I've always wanted to say that!" Maddie got carried away in her excitement.

"Fine, I admit it. I did it and I tried to frame London. And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for my love of pie." Corrie said a little too realistically.

"Congratulation, Maddie and Esteban. You've solved the case," the coordinator entered the suite. "Now you're all free to join the pool party up on the roof. Good work to all of you."

* * *

Esteban found himself alone with Maddie for the moment, "I have enjoyed being on your team, Maddie."

"Except for me not listening to you and accusing you right?" There was silence. "Listen, Esteban. I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I had no right. It's none of my business what you do for London."

Esteban chuckled, "I did not buy that necklace for Miss London. She bought it from me…well sort of. She found out that my cousin designs those necklaces. She paid me extra for bragging rights that she got the necklace straight from the designer."

Maddie felt so embarrassed, "Now I'm REALLY sorry. I guess that's what I get for wanting an end of school gift from you. I mean, a gift just for finishing the 10th grade. How silly, right?"

"Not that silly." Esteban pulled a small package from an inside pocket. "I bought this for you with the extra money I got from London."

Maddie opened it. It was a small music box! She lifted the lid and saw a small figurine of a prince and princess dancing to the soft playing tune of "Someday My Prince Will Come".

There were tears in Maddie's eyes, causing Esteban confusion, "Oh no. You hate it."

"No no. It's just that I love it. Thank you, Esteban." Maddie hugged him, all the while thinking of her dream.


	5. The Prince of My Dreams

Author Note- I apologize in advance if any of you think that this chapter pales in comparison to the others. I wanted to resolve everything completely seeing as there's 2 other stories in the works, but I also didn't want to leave Maddie completely hanging. I hope that my attempt succeeded well enough

Also, the scenario I'm presenting in this last chapter is based on the beginning of the episode "Not So Suite 16". It'sa matter that has been on my mind ever since I first saw that episode.

* * *

"Maddie, Maddie…Maddie!" London finally got through to her. "Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted today."

"It's nothing really. It's just that I didn't dream last night so my mind's been a mess all day."

"So because you didn't dream…HUH?" London was obviously confused, but that was nothing new.

"You see, I've been having the same basic dreams for almost a month up until last night. So I've been trying to figure out why they stopped all of a sudden," Maddie tried to explain.

"Maddie, why do you think so much? You always end up making things so complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, my therapist once told me that when you have an important dream, you shouldn't bother looking for the meaning. You'll either never find it or end up finding the wrong meaning. Instead, you should let the meaning find you. Just when you least expect it, things will make sense." London's words were actually helpful for once.

"Wow, London. Who's your therapist?" Maddie asked in amazement.

"Why, Dr. Bill of course," London answered.

"Dr. Bill is your therapist!"

"Duh! Only the best for this chica." London flattered herself and then walked away.

"I can't believe it, but London's right. I shouldn't bother myself with my dream. Meaning isn't everything I guess. And who knows, maybe all the loose ends will tie themselves up someday. Like Esteban said in my dream: When I'm ready."

**

* * *

1 Month Later **

Esteban came rushing into the Tipton lobby. He was carrying a letter and a newspaper clipping.

"Guess what peoples! I have fantastic news!" He couldn't hold back his excitement.

"What is it, Esteban?"

"The revolution has begun in my country and they want to put my grandmamma back on the throne!"

"That _is _fantastic," Maddie congratulated, but for some reason her heart sank a little.

"Esteban, give your family and friends back home my best wishes," Mr. Moseby said.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby. I am truly touched by your kind words."

For the rest of the day, Esteban buzzed about his job with a passion like Maddie had never seen before. She wanted to speak to him about a matter concerning the revolution in his country, but was afraid to even approach the subject. Finally, she decided it had to be done and seized the first opportunity she got.

"Esteban, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. No one better to ask me a question than you."

"Do you miss your country?"

"Oh yes. Especially now that the revolution has begun," he answered.

"So is there a part of you that wants to go back? Especially now?" the hard part wasn't asking the question, it was hearing the answer.

"Somehow you know my deepest thoughts, Maddie. I feel as though it is my duty to go and fight alongside my fellow countrymen. But I also feel a duty here," the confusion could be seen in Esteban's eyes.

Maddie made a decision then and there to encourage Esteban even if it would mean his going away. She choked back a sudden wave of emotion, "Esteban, I think that the answer lies somewhere inside of you. When you figure out what it is, you'll know that it's the only possible choice. And whatever it turns out to be, just remember, you have friends here to support you."

"I admire your wisdom. I haven't told anyone else, but I want to tell you." Esteban spoke so that only Maddie could hear, "If my country succeeds in the revolution, I will be crown prince."

Maddie's heart did so many somersaults that she had difficulty breathing. Finally, she forced out a comment before Esteban could suspect anything, "You'll make a fine prince. And until then, whether you join the revolution or stay here, your country will be proud to call you its native son."

Their conversation was cut short by Moseby's beckoning. "I am not prince yet, so I must obey." He turned to leave. But as he did, he turned and took one more glance at a smiling Maddie. His heart seemed to open wide and he somehow knew the answer to his dilemma. The Tipton was the place for him to stay, atleast for the time being. As much as he missed his homeland, he knew that if he left, he'd miss the people he'd leave behind even more.

* * *

"Presenting Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine, our new princess." 

Maddie smiled and waved as the crowd cheered her fame.

"And presenting our crown prince, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya del Rosa Ramirez."

A smile crossed Maddie's face as she rolled over slightly and continued to dream into the night.

THE END


End file.
